Joker: The Lost Spartan
by joker91
Summary: When the world is in trouble and earth is destroyed a small alliance was formed to stop the covenant but shortly after that didnt last to long what was there to do. Now in the year 2766 A.D. Joker is held captive and must escape. PlEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Spartan III: Joker an enemy's last sight 

The year is 2766 A.D. Everything is dark until Joker awakens. He doesn't realize it yet but he is inside a holding cell on a covenant battle ship. He doesn't remember how he got there but the one thing he does remember is a scream and a huge explosion. As you all know the Spartan II program has been vanquished. Every last Spartan is dead including the famous Master Chief. His life had ended when he was shot with a plasma gun directly to the head. Not even his MJOLNIR armor could with stand the blast. It ripped through it like a piece of paper being torn to shreds.

At that moment everything stopped. Dead silence through out the galaxy. There where some who resisted the covenant, it wasn't long before every last marine on earth was destroyed. They thought that they had killed everyone but one group of father and son remained. They ran heading for the last ships available if there where any left. See the covenant where stupid, they thought everyone was dead and didn't have to destroy the aircraft's. What a mistake on there part.

Joker awoke and automatically knew where he was. A gold elite was guarding his cell. What was he to do? He had no weapons no food no water. What the covenant failed to realize was that Joker had a secret weapon of his own, his bare hands. As the elite drew closer to his cell Joker sprang forward lunged his arms out penetrated his shields and snapped its neck. It fell to the floor like a ton of bricks. Now to escape. He pulled the bars of his cell right off his cell and as he walked out he raised his foot and squashed the elite's head leaving nothing but a broken skull surrounded by blood.

He picked up the elite's plasma rifle and carried on toward the bay hanger. As he passed through a bunch of doors he stopped. He could hear the sound of grunts talking. What they where saying he did not know all he knew was that he had to get passed them. As the door hissed open the grunts turned the first one didn't even get to see Jokers face he was shot 5 times in the back. His dead ugly corpse lay flat on the ground. The next four all charged at him. He jumped over all of them and with four shots blew their heads right off.

"That was easy. I accepted more of a challenge"

After passing through a few more doors Joker had reached the hanger. He had just one problem, their where four gold elite's and 3 regular elite's guarding each ship. The worst of it all was that two of them had their energy swords drawn.

" Screw this I can take all of them out with a full round of shots. It will just have to take a little stealth as well as accuracy"

Joker leaped up onto a crate and followed a chain of them onto the upper level of the hanger. He crouched and fired two shots one from the plasma pistol he had picked up from the grunts and one from his plasma rifle. The elite turned and fell flat on its face. The next elite looked before he could say a thing he was dead. SMACK he hit the floor. The other couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Joker jumped down behind a gold elite with a plasma sword and snapped its neck. He picked up the plasma sword and killed the other regular elite's and one more gold elite. All that was left was the other elite with the other energy sword. He leaped and was locked on Joker head but before he could land Joker jumped and sliced his body in half. The elite hit the floor and Joker ran, as he knew there would be reinforcements on the way. He boarded the covenant battle cruiser and plotted his course for his home world or what was left of it.

To be continued in Spartan III: Jokers last resort 


	2. Chapter 2

Spartan III: Joker's Last Resort 

As Joker plotted his course for Earth something wasn't right. Earth didn't register with the computer. It stated that earth had been destroyed by the covenant 22 years ago.

"This cant be right stupid piece of crap. Damn covenant technology"

What could have happened to Joker's home world. All he remembers is the covenant attack that him and his father had survived. He searched for hours and hours until he brought up a page titled "The DESTRUCTION of EARTH! It stated that as the covenant where leaving the atmosphere they had spotted a lone pelican flying off into the distance. That told them that there was still life on earth. They couldn't risk leaving humans alive incase the government wanted to create another Master Chief. They would not allow it. The covenant glassed earth and blew it up with 4 nuclear bombs leaving no trace of human life.

Joker sat back in his chair and stared into space for the only one true place that he loved was gone. He was pissed as his eyes started to widen and he let out a big cry.

"You covenant basterd's I will hunt down every last one of you and blow your heads right off your shoulders"

As joker sat back up in his seat he saw a small point on the map display. He touched it with his finger and a screen popped up. It was a UNSC navel base. All of the UNSC was supposed to be wiped out by the covenant along time ago. He flew closer to it. All of a sudden a screen popped up displaying a man in a white lab coat with hundreds of other workers behind him.

"DAD what are you doing on that base"

"Son I have been working with the UNSC for quite a while now and I am working on a new type of MJOLNIR armor in order to fight against covenant and make the humans last stand in order to erase the covenant forever"

Joker flew to the base and landed his pelican safely. Even before the engines turned off outside there where UNSC marines waiting to escort him to his father.

"Sir your father is waiting for you in the lab, follow me please"

Joker followed the marines through twisting and very confusing hallways. The walk felt like forever as they went deeper and deeper below ground. Finally the reached the lab. Joker's father was standing next to a huge red suit. It was the new MJOLNIR armor he had been working on.

"Son this is your new MJOLNIR armor. It is just like the old MJOLNIR armor but with a bunch of new kicks to it. "Here try it on and test it out for yourself" He put on the suit and all of a sudden he could hear things 10x his normal hearing. It turns out two marines didn't like him that much. Joker ran and smashed the doors open with his fists. He didn't even care about that now all he cared about was those marines. He stopped right in front of them and raised his fist. He slammed it into the one guy's head almost splitting his body into two pieces. Picked the other marine up and slammed him to the floor. You could hear the man's spine crack as he hit the floor.

"How do you like me now BITCH"

As he walked back to the lab everyone moved out of his way as fast as they could. Now this new MJOLNIR armor comes with an adrenaline booster that is injected into your blood stream when you run out of ammo.

"Ammo what ammo I don't have any ammo"

"Now you do son"

His father handed him two chain guns that would attach to his MJOLNIR armor. On his back was a backpack filled with ammo that is fed right to the guns so there is no reloading at all. Last but not least his father had handed him a rocket launcher.

"It has heat seeking missiles and a four chamber barrel. The trick is that there is a secondary fire" It can fire all four rockets at once which will make eliminating the covenant a whole lot easier"

As Joker was about to leave the compound a covenant drop ship was lingering above his head.

"Time to see what all these upgrades are good for"

He drew his rocket launcher and locked onto the heat the ship was giving off.

"Steady, Aim"

His rocket took off like a bullet penetrating the energy shield that had surrounded the ship and went directly into the ships central core. The ship stood still until there was a rumble and the ship imploded leaving nothing but ash and a cloud of smoke.

"Easier then I thought. Time to kick some covenant ass"

To Be Continued In Spartan III: Joker's Assault


	3. Chapter 3

Spartan III: Jokers Assault 

As Joker was finished cleaning up the mess that the covenant ship had left behind he started to wonder. How did the covenant know he was hear and why did they take so long to arrive. He just let the thought slip into the back of his mind as he walked up into the covenant battle cruiser. He sat down in his chair still wearing his MJOLNIR armor in order to get the feel of it. To him it just felt like weighted clothing that he used to train with when he was younger. He knew what he had to do now. He had to find the covenant home world and blow up as many covenant as he wanted to.

Anger ran through his veins with his fist clinched in rage. The thought of him not being there and his father being murdered by the covenant. He would have never stood a chance.

"Those covenant basterd's I hate them"

As Joker searched and searched through the ship's archives he finally found what he was looking for. The covenant home world, a place where everything was black and everyone was a worker. Non stop day in and day out 24 hours a day. Joker plotted his course and jumped to Slipspace.

When he arrived there was a swarm of covenant ships surrounding the planet. He plotted a direct course for one of them and maxed out the engines.

"Your ass is going down"

About a kilometer away from the ship he jumped into an escape pod and ejected himself off the ship. The ship's collided with each other and with a huge explosion both ships where gone. Turned into nothing, just little pieces of metal floating around in the cold dark valley of space.

"Take that BITCH'S"

Jokers pod crashed on the covenant surface. Thunder and lightning streamed across the sky. Joker knew he had to move fast or else he was dead. Everyone must have heard the crash, which meant they would have to go and check it out. Joker ran as fast as he could, the armor along with the dual chain guns and a rocket launcher slowed him down immensely. He ducked as the covenant forces drew near. He did a head count, there must have been at least 20 grunts, 30 jackals, 45 hunters, and two 5 man teams of brutes. How was he going to survive. No man has ever survived those many covenants.

"God damn how many are there"

He stood hidden as every enemy passed him. One by one he waited until they stopped coming. He had an idea, it was crazy but it might just work. He drew a plasma grenade, which he had picked up aboard the ship. He tossed it out right in the middle of everyone. Then came a second grenade. Right before the first grenade blew up the second on landed on top of it causing the second grenade to fly up into the air. It landed right on top of a grunt's face. He started to run in circles finally stopping right in front of the two teams of brutes. BOOM the grenade exploded destroying all the grunts and half of the jackals.

Joker popped out from behind his escape pod and drew his chain guns cutting down everything in his path. Suddenly his guns overheated and he drew his rocket launcher.

"Let's test out the secondary fire on this thing"

Four missiles launched from their barrels and blew everyone to shreds except for one lonely brute. He had his brute shot draw and was bound on killing Joker. He was out of ammo. The adrenaline injection process started. A small syringe injected it right into Jokers blood stream. He charged and so did the brute.

"Your ass is dead"

He jumped forward a unclipped a grenade from his belt. He landed on top of the brute and started to beat the living hell out of his face. Kicking and punching it till nothing but orange blood surrounded its face. He pulled the pin on his grenade and stuck it in the brute's mouth. He jumped back and took cover but before he could get out of the way the brute swallowed the grenade causing his intestines to speed up the grenade's timer. The grenade exploded leaving nothing left of the brute but it also sent Joker flying. His back crashed against the hull of the escape pod. He was down, he tried to move but he couldn't. He sat up against the hull and his vision darkened. Everything went black. He was unconscious and his shield's where depleting rapidly.

To Be Continued in Spartan III: Held Captive like A Court Jester 


End file.
